


depend on me

by morningwish



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Vibrators
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: When all of their members already embraced by sleep, it's time for Seungwoo and Seungyoun to do their own game.





	depend on me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ryeonseung moment in KCon Thailand, nuff said

Ini semua bukan tentang bagaimana Han Seungwoo terjerat dalam sebuah permainan yang tak bisa lagi ia lepas. Ini adalah tentang bagaimana sesuatu yang selama ini selalu terkunci di ruang imajiner dalam otaknya, dan takdir telah mempertemukan Seungwoo dengan seseorang yang memiliki kunci kotak tersebut. Sebagaimana takdir mempertemukan Han Seungwoo dengan Cho Seungyoun. Prasangka tidak pernah memprediksikan bagaimana pertemuan awal platonik mereka dapat berujung pada sesuatu yang bahkan mendekati permainan mereka kini. Cho Seungyoun menyentuh satu titik dalam diri Seungwoo, yang selama ini ia sangka sebagai sebuah bayang semata.

Namun hanya dengan ujung jemarinya saja, Seungyoun membuktikan pada Seungwoo bahwa semua itu nyata, bahwa bayang tersebut dapat mengambil alih komando seluruh inchi tubuhnya seperti ini.

Di atas kedua lututnya, bersimpuh dengan napas yang tersenggal di luar kendali. Han Seungwoo hanya terpisah jarak setipis lembar kertas dari kata menyerah atas hasrat yang kini terang telah mendominasi isi kepalanya. Kemejanya hanya bersinggung di tubuhnya dengan seluruh kancing yang telah terbuka. Tangannya terikat dan tersatukan di balik punggungnya, memberikan Seungwoo akses gerak yang jumlahnya mendekati kosong.

Seungyoun berkata, "Belum." dan Seungwoo sangat tahu bahwa ia belum boleh menyerah pada bagaimana benda yang bergetar di selangkangannya itu terus saja menggerogoti akal sehatnya. Sebuah rasa yang membawa Seungwoo seakan mempertahankan dirinya di ujung jurang, dengan cekik yang membuat hela napasnya terlalu pendek untuknya merasa lapang. Panas, Seungwoo merasa terlalu panas dan semua itu terlukis dari bagaimana warna kulit tubuhnya yang pucat berangsur di antara spektrum kemerahan dan keunguan. Han Seungwoo bersimpuh di antara kenikmatan juga kesakitan, dan impak komposisi keduanya yang berdenyut di sekujur tubuh sang pemuda tak kunjung henti bertubi, terus saja membuat rasionalnya menjerit di tengah kefrustasian.

"_Seungyoun, please_."

Bisik tersebut terdengar jelas dan kentara di tengah sunyi malam. Kamar Han Seungwoo yang sering disebut sebagai ruang konsultasi itu kini tampak sangat jauh dari apa yang bisa disebut demikian. Terang itu kini terganti temaram, redup di bawah lampu kemerahan yang kepemilikannya hanya diketahui dua individual dalam ruang tersebut. Ketika semua telah menyerah dalam lelap, saat itulah permainan mereka dimulai.

"_Please what, hyung? You're not being clear here._"

Cho Seungyoun, duduk di atas tempat tidur sembari mengulas seringainya, berbicara pada sang pemilik ruangan yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya. Tanya yang terucap terdengar begitu polos di telinga Seungwoo, seolah Seungyoun benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang Seungwoo minta. Namun paras Seungyoun begitu kontradiktif dengan itu semua. Terang Seungyoun tahu apa yang Seungwoo pinta, seringai itu menjelaskan segalanya. Pun dengan ponsel yang berada dalam genggamnya, dan bagaimana napas Seungwoo selalu tercekik tiap ibu jari Seungyoun mengusap pada layarnya. Elips kecil berwarna ungu yang tertaut di ujung milik Seungwoo, dan segala dampak yang diberikan benda kecil itu pada sang pria, adalah busur dengan Seungwoo sebagai dawainya. Rintih rendah dan napas Seungwoo yang tersenggal di hadapannya kini bagaikan simfoni dan Seungyoun adalah komposernya.

Indah, indah sekali.

Seungyoun beranjak dari duduknya. Di setiap langkahnya mendekat pada Seungwoo, semakin tinggi pula letak ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponsel di tangannya, dan semakin pendek napas Seungwoo di hadapannya. Sang bungsu Han bahkan sudah tak lagi mampu untuk merangkai satu kalimat koheren untuk menjawab tanya Seungyoun sebelumnya. Kini seluruh sel dalam otaknya serentak memerintahkan bagaimana ia harus bertahan dengan hasratnya sendiri, karena Seungyoun belum menghendaki Seungwoo untuk menyerah.

Karena apa yang Seungyoun pinta adalah perintah bagi Seungwoo.

Seungwoo sudah hampir membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai. Namun niat itu bertepatan dengan sentuh di dagunya yang kini membawa pandang Seungwoo untuk menengadah, menyambut kedua manik kelam milik Seungyoun yang mengunci kedua matanya dalam seringai. Hanya sentuh ujung telunjuk Seungyoun, dan Seungwoo bisa merasakan satu lagi di antara sedikit sisa pertahanan akal sehatnya yang gugur. Seungwoo nyaris terisak ketika Seungyoun pula bersimpuh di hadapannya, menyejajarkan kedua pandang mereka, membawa telunjuk di dagu Seungwoo menjadi sebuah rengkuh di sekujur sisi wajah Seungwoo.

"_Please.. I need this.. Please..._" Seungwoo meminta kembali, sorot matanya tampak begitu redup di bawah temaram ruangan. Pemandangan di hadapan Seungyoun sungguh mudah menuai iba, tapi sayang sekali Seungwoo baru saja melanggar perintah Seungyoun. Seringai di kedua belah bibir Seungyoun melebar, rengkuh di sisi wajah Seungwoo kini berganti menjadi cengkeraman pada helai rambut di balik kepala Seungwoo. Seungwoo mendesis akan perih, dan detik berikutnya desis itu larut dalam geramannya. Karena Seungyoun baru saja mengusap layar ponselnya, memberikan intensitas tertinggi bagi segala rangsangan yang harus diterima tubuh dan hasrat Seungwoo.

"_I said, you have to be clear! What do you need? Say it!_" Cho Seungyoun menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimat tersebut, menggarisbawahi dominasi yang membuat Seungwoo kehilangan satu lagi akal sehat di balik rasionalnya. Napas Seungwoo semakin memendek, seluruh titik dalam tubuhnya terlarut dalam kuasa Seungyoun.

"_I need a release, Seungyoun... Please.. Have mercy on me..._" Seungwoo tak lagi sekedar meminta, kini ia memohon pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seungyoun mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajahnya dan Seungwoo, pula mengendurkan cengkeram di helai rambut Seungwoo. Menyisakan tipis jarak di antara kedua ranum yang nyaris bertemu, Seungyoun berhenti bergerak.

"_Where?_" Demi Tuhan Seungwoo sudah satu jengkal dari kegilaan saat ini. Seungyoun tepat di hadapan wajahnya, bila kedua lengannya tidak terkungkung dalam ikatan, Seungwoo pasti sudah meraup tubuh di hadapannya itu dan membawanya dalam naung cumbunya. Namun tidak bisa, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini, Seungwoo sudah terjerat dalam kuasa Seungyoun, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun di luar kehendak Seungyoun.

"_In.. Inside you.. Only you.._" Seungwoo berganti mengunci pandang Seungyoun, memberi tahu pada sosok di hadapannya bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan jawabannya. Tatap yang selalu mengirimkan denyut di seluruh tubuh Seungyoun tiap pemuda itu menatapnya. Tatap yang menjadi alasan dari segala permainan mereka. Mereka saling menjerat dalam permainan ini, berbagi kuasa atas satu sama lain dalam hasrat yang senada. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh ketika verbal tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang mereka rasakan dengan akurat. Bahasa yang hanya terbagi di antara mereka berdua. Namun mereka tahu. Namun mereka sangat paham.

"_Good_."

Seringai Seungyoun berganti menjadi sebuah senyum, dan jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua raib begitu saja. Seungyoun memagut wajah Seungwoo dalam ciuman. Seperti sebuah irama tanpa pendahulu, mereka langsung melebur dalam ritme cepat, saling membisik bagaimana mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain kala itu. Seungyoun mematikan kendali vibrasi dari ponselnya, dan melepas ponsel itu dari genggamnya. Seungwoo melenguh atas hilangnya semua ransangan itu dari tubuhnya, tapi detik berikutnya napasnya kembali tercekat ketika getar itu kini berganti dengan lima jemari yang langsung saja menggumul titik sensitif di tubuhnya tersebut.

Sementara tangan Seungyoun yang lain menggapai pada untai simpul di pergelangan tangan Seungwoo, melepas ikatannya, membebaskan kedua lengan itu atas segala limitasi akses pergerakannya. Seungwoo langsung merengkuh tengkuk dan lingkar pinggang Seungyoun, membawanya mendekat sekaligus melucuti resleting celana Seungyoun. Seungwoo memperdalam ciuman mereka sembari pula menduplikasi apa yang Seungyoun lakukan padanya saat ini, Seungwoo ingin memberi tahu Seungyoun apa yang ia rasakan kini, Seungwoo tak ingin berada dalam naung rasa ini sendiri. Seungwoo tahu Seungyoun sudah terbangun, Seungwoo tahu melihatnya menyerah pada kuasa adalah hal yang sangat dinikmati Seungyoun. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah saling menghapal satu sama lain. Sementara itu Seungyoun juga terus saja memompa, berulang-kali, tak butuh waktu lama hingga Seungwoo menarik wajahnya dan membenamkannya di pundak Seungyoun.

"Seungyoun.. Seungyoun..." Mendesahkan nama itu berkali-kali ketika hasratnya memuncak dan memblokade seluruh pemandangannya dalam warna putih. Seungyoun merasa tubuh di genggamnya itu mulai kehilangan kendali, genggam yang menggumul dirinya pun kini mengusap ujungnya dengan acak. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat di bawah napasnya, Seungwoo tahu dimana titik yang paling membuatnya melejit. Dalam permainan ini, tak seharusnya ia menyerah dalam hasrat secepat ini. Namun jemari Seungwoo terasa terlalu panas di sana, dan bagaimana Seungwoo menyebut namanya dalam nada seperti itu sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana.

Menggelikan, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah pada waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Seungwoo mendahului, dan dalam hitungan detik Seungyoun menyusulnya. Lantas keduanya begitu saja menjatuhkan diri di atas lantai, keduanya saling menatap dalam senyuman, bersama mencoba mengembalikan napas mereka dalam ritme yang sewajarnya.

"_Damn, that was so hot._" Seungyoun berbisik di tengah tawa kecilnya, dan pelan menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh Seungwoo yang tampak belum sepenuhnya tenang tersebut. Wajar, Seungyoun memainkannya cukup lama malam ini, dan degup jantung yang masih bertalu itu mengundang senyum lain di kedua belah bibir Seungyoun.

"Curang." Di tengah napasnya yang tersengal, Seungwoo berujar. "_I didn't get to come inside you_. Curang." Seungyoun kini tertawa lepas mendengar komplain Seungwoo. Seungyoun tahu Seungwoo tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan keluhannya tersebut, mereka ada jadwal esok subuh, dan di awal permainan pun Seungwoo sudah bilang ia tak ingin membuat Seungyoun terpincang esok hari. Seungwoo pun kini mengulas senyum lebar pada Seungyoun, pertanda ia juga tidak serius dengan perkataannya. Seungwoo membawa tubuh Seungyoun dalam rengkuhnya, lantas mengecup dahi Seungyoun.

  
"Sepulang kita dari Thailand, _okay_?"

  
"_Okay_."

-Fin-


End file.
